Azarashi Tukiko
Azarashi Tukiko is a character in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Physical Appearance Azarashi is a Ryoshi, a species of near human that resemble seals. She looks human enough, but has pale skin with a light layer of white fur with clusters of black spots on her back and arms. Her eyes are completely black including her sclera and she has lmedium length hair up to her shoulders and a long ponytail that goes up to her lower back.As a ryoshi, she is a bit chubby compared to humans. She's 5'9 feet tall. As the base of her clothing, Azarashi wears a pain black full body swimsuit underneath a thin cyan puffer jacket with white decorative fins instead of fur. She has lightweight but durable silver armor on her shoulders, and arms. The armor also helps cover her robotic implants. The robotic limbs are placed on her arms but are covered with artificial skin and blubber to help her swim even better than before she got the implants. She also wears metal streamline lightweight cyan greaves on her legs that go from her ankles to her upper thighs. She also has two dark silver gauntest on her arms that hold two custom made chain darts that she uses mostly for the ribbon blade battle events. Personality Azarashi can be described in two words: Playful and loud. She's a very cheerful person and doesn't really have an aggressive bone in her body. She likes to hang around with friends and her family, enjoying lots and lots of comedies. Like most of her species, Azarashi has a large appetite for food, mostly fish but she tries to keep her hunger on a leash as best as she can to make her dream figure. As a friend, Azarashi is very supportive and protective. She'll try to help out a friend as much as possible, even if she has to make a few sacrifices to do so. Azarashi is also a bit gullible when it comes to things her friends say, often taking their word for fact and is very surprised that they may have just been joking. If someone tries to hurt her friends she'd try to defend them with her life. She has a great passion for sports and loves Ribbon blade most of all. She even tries to eat less and train often because of it. She holds the company Lunar robotics in a high regard for giving her robotic limbs that increased her skill and potential in the sport. Azarashi has a addiction to special stress refief tablets that she used to take for her to get rid of stress from having to juggle being athlete, mercenary and babysitter for her little brother but now takes whenever she feels down or every four hours. The two robots that act as her main weapons, Aiko and Ren, are also two of her closest friends. That act pretty much the same way people would imagine shoulder angels would act. Aiko is calm, cheery and sweet. Always putting the needs of others above her own and tries to do her best to keep everyone happy. Ren on the other hand is sarcastic, easily angered and a trickster type of character. The only ones she seems to have respect for are Azarashi and Aiko. The ttwo also act as medical untits and keep an eye on Azarashi's physical and mental health. History Background Azarashi was born in the fishing town of Hyozan as the daughter of a powerful water huntress. Water huntresses were people who were hired to defeat and fish for large sea monster that attack fishing boats. They also protect the wildlife by preventing endangered species from being fished and battling those who fish illegally. She was taught how to swim at a young age and admired her mothers skill and title. She never really knew her father but didn't ask her mom about him when she was told that they had divorced. All she knew at the time was that her mom felt uncomfortable thinking about him. When she was little she got picked a lot by the other kids because she looked chubby. Afterward her mother decided to homeschool her but she already began to become self-conscious about her weight and began dieting to try to get thin. In an attempt to get her focused less on how she looks, Azarashi's mother began to try to give her a sort of hobby and tried to get her more focused on art, hobbycrafts and fishing but nothing seemed to get her that interested. As an extra attempt, he mother showed her a few sports she could do for fun. The one that instantly caught her attention was a sport called ribbon blade. Though it was a dangerous sport, most atheltes start off in the less harmless juniour leagues as kids, so she guessed that she could get enrolled for a few tryouts at the local sports center. Azarashi's good preformances in training attracted the attention of her tutors and was in the top four of all the local minor league contests she entered. Her mom even gave her a few tips to help her improve in balance ans battle rounds. During that year, her little brother Lime was born. Azarashi tied to preform in as many contests as possible while babysitting her brother while her mom was at work, trying to be the best sister a little brother could have. When Azarashi was fourteen, three years after her brother was born, she and her mother learned that Lime had a condition called Asperger syndrome, a form of autism. Though the news came as a shock to her, she began to do a lot of researh to find out how to do her best take care of her brother. Two years later, Azarashi injured herself in a ribbon blade contest in the finals, damaging her legs and shoulders in the incident and had to stay in the hospital for a few days. During that time, a robotics company called Lunar robotics came and convinced her that the injuries were more serious than they actually were and that the only way to ever preform again was to be their latest test subject for humanoid cyborg robotics. Accepting these new robotic implants, she was given the ability to preform skilled acrobatics and balance in her future contests, even matching the skills with the veterans. Due to her gaining a lot of publicity, the Lunar robotics company have had to provide her with money for her brothers treatment and gave her chain dart weapons the ability to turn into two chibi styled robots to aid with her stress relief. After a few months of her winning contests, the company managed to convince Azarashi to start taking on missions like a few of the other test subjects. Despite having her approval, Azarashis mom keeps all information about her daughter under her supervision and decides who works on her mechanics and what missions she goes on. During her first few missions, she had crossed passed with a boy called Kazuo and the two had helped each other a few times with their missions, becoming good friends in the process. Events of RWBY Wiki Chronicles Powers and abilities Like all Ryoshis, Azarashi is a skilled swimmer and can withstand cold temperatures easily but she also is a bit slow without her roller skates. She is however skilled in ballance and ribbon blade, even being able to pull off high level tricks in mid air due to her flexibility. Azarashi also has good knowledge on how to take care of people with Aspergers syndrom due to her taking care of her little brother often. Due to her new robotic parts, Azarashi has got a lot of endurance and scan swim faster than the average ryoshi. She also has less weight than the regular ryoshi her age, giving her above average speed but with a bit less strength. She is still pretty strong compared to the average human. Her body also has more of an immunity to diseases than her own kind. Azarashi's main weapons are a mix between a wired lance and a meteor hammer. The strong industrial standard metal rope is about four meters long and has a large hard light device on both of the tips the chain whips that are able to create either a large orb like hammer or a large spearhead out of hard light. Purple for the lance mode and green for the meteor hammer. Azarashi can use these unique weapons in battle by throwing the lance like spearhead out at a long-range targets and use the rope to pull it back. The wired lance can be used for twining, binding, circling, hitting, piercing, tightening, and other techniques to mow down enemies. Though with most chain darts the rope is anchored on the left hand and played primarily with the right hand, Azarashi can switch between using one chain and two chains by using her above average strength to control the whips. She can also switch between the hammers and the spear to choose whether to deal concussive damage or more precise hits. Her skilful use of the chain can easily trick an opponent because the lance can shoot out very suddenly, from a person beyond immediate reach. Quotes Trivia * Her battle theme song is H-Blockx - Gazoline. Credits *Character was created by User:KuraiJack. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters